


[Podfic] Take the Long Way Home  |  written by kisahawklin

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Author's Favorite, Blood and Injury, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up injured, hurting, and alone. And then his day gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take the Long Way Home  |  written by kisahawklin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take the Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093764) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Recorded February 2014

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3wpy38ap097dukm/TakeTheLongWayHome.mp3)


End file.
